


everything else but you

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [70]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has wants, and they vary widely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything else but you

When they’re all sitting at the island, everyone dry-eyed and calm again, Peter sips his tea before saying, “I’m not leaving my dads.”  Mary starts to speak, but Peter puts up a hand and continues, “Don’t.  Just— _don’t_.  Thank you for coming to see me and letting me know that you’re not dead, but I—I can’t forgive what you did.  I know that’s selfish, and I know I’m trying to save myself from hurting even more, but I don’t _care_.  You left me, and don’t tell me that it was to protect me, that I was safer away from you, because I’m in danger ninety percent of the time I’m at home.  My dads are probably two of the most unstable people I know, and I’ve learned to accept that and help them in any way I can, but even that doesn’t matter.  I’ve been living with Iron Man and _Hulk_ for the past sixteen years, and I’ve probably been more unsafe with them than I ever would have been with you.  If you loved me, you wouldn’t have left me, and I don’t care what you have to say in response to that, _I don’t care_.  This is my home, and I’m not leaving.  _They_ are my parents.  You may have given birth to me and known me as a baby, but they’ve known me as a person and as their son, and I’m asking you to respect that.  I love them, and they have done nothing but love me back and care for me, and I am eternally grateful that I have them in my life.  I don’t—I don’t know yet if I want to know you, if I want to see you again, but please don’t approach me first.  Don’t come back to this house, don’t call me, don’t harass my dads, don’t try to find me, just—just please leave me alone until I can decide.”

 

“Peter,” Mary says brokenly, “We love you.  We just want to know our son, to have him back in our lives.”

 

“As far as I’m concerned, you gave up that privilege when you left me, and I’ve—I’ve learned how to let you go, and I don’t know how to see myself as your son anymore.  For now, I think it’s time that you left.”

 

“Peter—”

 

“I need to be alone with my family.  Please leave.”  It’s the words _my family_ that do it.  Mary stands and walks out without saying another word, and Richard pauses only a second before following her.

 

“I’m sorry for this,” Nick says before departing.

 

When they’re all gone, Peter gets up off his stool and says, “I don’t want to think about this right now,” before he leaves, and Wade sighs.

 

“This is really shitty,” Wade says as he gets up, “I’m sorry, guys.”

 

“Just—watch him,” Bruce says, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Make sure he’s okay.”

 

Wade nods before heading after Peter, and he finds him already in the loft, standing in the middle of the room with his hands hooked behind his head, just standing there, his back to Wade.  “Peter,” he says quietly.

 

“What the hell do they think they’re doing coming here?” he snaps, turning, hands dropping down by his sides, “Why do they think I’ll just go with them?”

 

“They still see you as their son,” Wade says with a shrug.

 

“I am _not_ their son,” Peter says sharply before pacing away.  Wade watches him, going to dump into one of the futons as Peter goes back and forth in silence.  “How can they think that I’ll just leave the best thing I’ve ever had?” he picks up again, stopping and glaring at the wall, “How can they think I’ll even want to give them the time of day?”

 

“Peter,” Wade sighs, “They’re still your parents.”

 

“No, they’re not!” he shouts, turning on Wade, “How can you say that?”

 

Wade gets up, coming over.  “I’m not saying they’re your _parents_ , but, biologically, they are.  They didn’t raise you, but they—”

 

“Don’t say it!” he yells, shoving him back, “ _Don’t_!  They are _not_ my parents!  _They left me_!” he roars, and then he stalks away.  As soon as he reaches the futon, he screams, flipping it out of his way, and Wade folds his arms across his chest, watching him let it all out as he throws books and DVDs and video games across the room, as he rips one end of the hammock off the wall, and then he collapses, shaking and sobbing.  Wade goes over to him, pulling him into his arms, and he steps over the mess and goes over to the bed where he curls up with Peter, holding him as he shatters.

 

An hour later, when they’ve settled into a movie, and Peter is really just letting his mind drift while Wade strokes a hand over his back, he shifts and sits up, looking down at Wade.  “I can’t do this anymore,” he says, and Wade nods.

  
“I know.”

 

“I’ve hated them for so long, and I’m so tired.”

 

“You don’t have to let them all the way in, Peter,” Wade says, resting a hand on his knee, “But, maybe, if you let them in a little, it’ll take away some of the weight.”

 

“I don’t want them to be part of my life, but I don’t think I can go on knowing they’re out there, and I haven’t done anything about it.”

 

“So, get to know them a little.  Have lunch with them or something.  Just talk, but make it clear what you want.  You’re in control here.”

 

Peter holds his gaze for a few moments before shifting again and dropping one leg on Wade’s other side.  He folds over him, hands coming up to curl around his bald head, and he just holds himself there as Wade winds his arms around him, strong and secure and everything Peter needs.  “Distract me,” he whispers, and Wade’s hands slide up to pull him back and kiss him breathless.

 

“Are you sure?” Wade asks when they part.

 

Peter nods, kissing him.  “I just—I don’t want to be _here_ right now.  I want to be here,” he says, laying a hand over Wade’s heart.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Wade says after he flips them, hovering over Peter.

 

“I want to forget everything else but you,” Peter whispers, tilting his head up, so Wade kisses him and makes him forget.


End file.
